


Crystal Fragments

by metaNightmare



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Gen, Genetically Engineered Beings, Ghosts, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaNightmare/pseuds/metaNightmare
Summary: “Dad! Dad, did you know I have a brother?”Sans finds his brother in the backyard.





	

He can't say he expected to hear childlike laughter coming from the backyard when he returned home from the labs.

His first assumption was that someone was trespassing on his property. No matter. The Royal Scientist was confident in his ability to easily intimidate any child. He follows a pair of footsteps in the snow to the back of the house, to find it was only his own son.

Sans sits, a bright blue shape against the pure white. A shovel from the tool shed lays almost submerged in the snow, forgotten as Sans laughs and seemingly speaks to the snowflakes as they fall before him.

Sans looks at him with star-shaped eyes before he makes his presence known.

“Dad! Dad, did you know I have a brother?”

He stops in his tracks, looking Sans over for a bluff. Sans continues.

“He’s so cool! He’s nice and funny and a little bit annoying, but he’s really, really caring! He says I'm the coolest monster he knows, and that he loves me! Even though I don't really know him like he knows me, I really, really like him too!”

Gaster approaches warily and kneels in the snow beside him.

“How did you find this… brother?”

“I dug him up!”

Gaster’s blood runs cold.

“I was just playing, by myself, so I came out to look for buried treasure! I found an “X” in the snow, and you know, X marks the spot, so I dug it up, and it was kind of hard ‘cause the ground was frozen, and I had to dig pretty far, and I even had to cut up a tree root, but I found this!”

Sans pulls a half-decayed shoebox out of the hole. Immediately Gaster’s eyes widen, unfortunately recognizing the box’s remnants. Inside are wads of moldy newspaper he'd found in the junkyard along with the shoebox.

“So I opened it, and I found treasure! Look!”

Sans unwraps the newspaper, holding out the box to show him the crystal-like glass container inside, just barely greater than the size of his child’s hands. A viscous blue liquid fills most of the container, many, many white speckles, varying in size and density, but only slightly, settling in it like a snow globe.

Gaster has to summon all of his self control in order to not shove the box and its contents away from him, yet he finds that he can't look away, either.

“He’s happy I found his treasure, which means I can hear him! He’s been wanting to meet me! He says we’re connected. What does that mean?”

He takes the box from Sans a little harsher than he meant to. He looks cross for a moment, before his expression melts away, looking back at the vial.

“... Where is he now…?”

“He’s invisible, duh! You can't see him, but you can hear him, only if you want to listen though. What does that mean?”

Gaster gingerly rewraps the vial, folding what’s left of the box over and placing it on the ground between them.

“... You could say that yes, technically, you were supposed to have a brother.”

“What does that—”

He holds his hand up, silencing Sans.

“What has he told you?”

Sans looks down at the box sadly. He picks it up, holding it carefully in his lap.

“... He said… you left him here….” Sans starts to cry. “You left him behind… hid him away… you didn't want me to know….”

Gaster tries to take the box away from him, but Sans just hugs it close, turning away.

“Why didn't you want me to know? Why did you do this to him?”

It's silent for a while, the only sound being the slight rustle of trees in the breeze. Eventually Gaster withdraws his outstretched hand. He examines the circular incision in his hand and sighs remorsefully.

“... Subject 1… did not survive outside of the suspension tanks.”


End file.
